the kiss tha changed everthing (español)
by croolerxmalvada
Summary: crooler ha cambiado de un beso con Cai-T (oc) principe cocodrilo. ahora esta tratando de mostrar a todos que ella puede cambiar ¿lo lograra?. croolerxoc
1. Chapter 1

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Crooler comio todos los bocadillos entonces alguien la trajo a una piscina.

Al principio odiaba al chico y el luego la beso y luego crooler se acerco a el.

Ella lo recordaba

Finalmente nunca volvieron a encontrarse de nuevo.

Crooler desde ese dia nunca perdió la esperanza.

Pero un dia ella lo volvió a ver.

Crooler pov

Todo lo que quería era gobernar chima regla aparentemente no se puede hacer eso.

Entonces mi vida cambio cuando fui arrastrada a una piscina.

El joven príncipe cocodrilo le agarre odio al pprincipio, me hubiera gustado mandarlo de un tiron lejos, pero pero tengo la mano de que el es fuerte.

Pero me beso y todo cambio para mi.

Su nombre es Cai-T y el es un príncipe y yo una princesa estábamos perfectos para si, me rei después de eso, jamas pensé que lo pensaría.

Fin del pov crooler.

Esta parte es de Jordan1824 el capitulo dos y el resto me pertenece ya que este fanfic ya tiene como medio año con un mes y no ha escrito nada y yo decidi continuarlo A SI QUE JORDAN1824 NO TE QUEJES LUEGO QUE TU TIENES LA CULPA POR DEJAME EN EL SUSPENSO.

Tal vez lo tradusca a ingles TAL VEZ.


	2. Chapter 2: que le hicistes a crooler

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Legends of chima capitu 2: que le hicistes a crooler.

En chima todo era tranquilo y crominus y crunket notaron algo extraño en su hija, todo el tiempo era amable, tranquila y….. pacífica.

Un dia cragger y sus amigos, menos Caí-T para fortuna de crooler estaban sentados cuando llega crooler.

Hola- dice crooler amablemente.

Hola- dicen todos.

Que hacen- pregunta crooler.

Pensando- dice worriz.

Que cosa- pregunta crooler.

Es sobre el príncipe Cai-T – responde cragger.

Porque- pregunta crooler.

Bueno, va a venir mañana y no sabemos que hacer cuando llege- dice laval.

Porque no lo llevan a conocer chima- dice crooler con una sonrisa.

Rayo, sonries- pregunta eris.

Porque no de sonreir en un hermoso dia como este- dice crooler.

O_O- nadie sabia que decir hasta que…..

EL APOCALIXIS LLEGOOOOOOO- grita worriz.

Que- se pregunto crooler.

Todos voltearon y comenzaron a correr y gritaban ¨EL APOCALIXIS LLEGO¨

Todos estaban detrás de bolsas de rellenadas de tierra y con alambres arriba de las bolsas (como esas bolsas del ejercito cuando tienen una guerra)

Crooler no entendia y se acerco a cragger.

Porque dicen que el APOCALIXIS llego- dice crooler.

Dice la profecía que cuando tu estas feliz alegre el fin del mundo llega los muertos se levantan y mueren todos- dice cragger.

Acaso ven que los muertos se levantan- pregunto crooler.

No- respondieron todos.

Entonces no es cierto- dice crooler.

Todos se miraron y luego miraron a crooler.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Cragger y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de crooler, Cai-T se impresiono de volver a verla ya que el no olvido el momento que paso con ella en la piscina.

Cragger llamo a su hermana para alejarla de un guardia que le coqueteaba, Cai-T se puso algo nervioso por ver a crooler, además QUE LE HABIAN PASADO A SUS AROS.

Crooler- dice cragger.

Si hermano- pregunta crooler.

Estas con fiebre- pregunta cragger mientras le tocaba la frente a su hermana.

No- dice crooler mientras con delicadeza sacaba la mano de su hermano de su frente.

Y tu aros- pregunto cragger.

Los perdi- miente crooler.

Pero que mierda- pensaba cragger.

Me tengo que ir adiós- dice crooler, pero fue detenida por…..

No espera quédate al pasar el rato con nosotros- dice Cai-T.

Todos miraron a Cai-T con cara de ¨¿Por qué la quiere aca? ¨

Lo lamento me tengo que ir chao- dice crooler algo sonrojada y se va.

Aww- dice Cai-T en cara de frustacion- ya cállate autor.

Si me cayo quien coño seguirá el fic- dije molesta.

Aj- dice Cai-T.

Estas peleando con el autor- pregunta razar.

Tu que crees- dice Cai-T.

Sigamos- dije yo.

Todos estaban con Cai-T en el mercado para enseñarle, pero Cai-T no vino solo de su reino.

HERMANOOOOOOOOO- grito una voz femenina.

La cocodrilo se abalanzo encima de Cai-T.

HAY CAROL QUITATE DE ENCIMA- grita Cai-T.

Todos miran a la hermana de Cai-T, Carol, la cual se quito de encima.

Disculpa, donde estabas t quiero presentar a mi amiga Crooler, sabes ella es bien simpática, y buena onda- dice Carol.

QUEEEEEEEEEE- gritaron todos incluso los compradores y los vendedores.

QUE CRO- fue interrumpida por otra voz femenina.

Ah, aquí esta- dice la voz.

Cuando voltean ven a crooler.

CROOLER- grito Carol y se abalanzo contra crooler y le dio un abrazo.

Ella se separaron y se dieron una sonrisa.

Hermana- dice cragger.

Que ella es tu hermana- pregunto cragger.

Eres muy suertudo, siempre quise una hermana gemela pero me toco un hermano gemelo jeje- dice carol.

Al menos soy tu hermano- dice Cai-T.

Sip- dice Carol.

Son hermanos, genial- dice crooler con una sonrisa.

Awww- dice Cai-T

Esto…. No es normal- dice Eris.

QUE LE HICISTES A CROOLER- grito cragger.

Ammm soy yo- dice crooler.

No lo eres, ella es mas hfukhsekh- cragger al final tubo que hablar porque crooler le tapo la boca.

Hermano deja de hablar locuras- dice crooler.

Iufhnieufhnv- dice cragger.

Que- pregunto crooler y saco su mano.

QUE MIERDA TE PASA- grito cragger.

Nada hermano- dice crooler.

Crooler estaba algo ofendida después de todo que no pueden creer que alguien malo puede cambiar.

Cai-T noto eso y dice.

Crooler vamos al pantano yo te acompaño- dice Cai-T.

Puedo ir, puedo ir, puedo ie- preguntaba Carol.

No, quédate con cragger.

Awww- dice en frustaion Carol.

Luego te veo- dice crooler.

Cai-T se van al pantano pero llegan riendo, sus padres se preguntaron porque se reia y que le paso a su hija malvada.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3: mi amiga eris

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Legends of chima capitulo 3: mi amiga eris.

Cai-T y crooler llegaron al pantano riendo de los chistes que conto Cai-T, crominus y crunket que estaban cerca de una ventana no entendian lo que pasaba.

Entonces rápidamente vienen cragger y sus amigos y con Carol.

Que hay que pagar, es caro, que rompió oh a quien rompió Carol- pregunta Cai-T.

Casi incendia el mercado- dice cragger.

A sabía que nunca debería colocar fosforos con fuego en una tienda de gas- dice carol.

Oigan, necesito ayuda en la biblioteca, alguno de ustedes me pueden ayudar- pregunto Eris.

Laval estaba a punto de decir algo pero….

Yo con gusto te puedo ayudar- dice crooler con una sonrisa.

Enserio- pregunto eris.

Si- dice crooler.

Ok- dice extrañada eris.

Las dos subieron a un Jet y fueron al espiral águila.

Bueno lo que ten emos que hacer es…. Ordenar los libros alfabéticamente en la sección A y luego en la sección B de la biblioteca- dice Eris.

Que coño dijo- pensaba crooler.

Bueno, vamos- dice eris.

Las dos van a la secció que por una razón los estantes estaban en el piso.

Crooler ordenaba alfabéticamente la sección A y eris alfabéticamente la sección B, cuando terminaron eris dijo.

Bueno, vamos a la sección C hay se separa los libros, historia, arte, plantas m, ciencias- dice eris.

Crooler y eris fueron a la sección C.

Eris arreglo lo de historia y de lo de ciencias.

Y crooler ordeno la sección de arte y de plantas M.

Amiga, que significa plantas M- pregunta crooler.

Significa plantas malas- dice eris y luego abre los ojos com plato- O_O me ¿dijistes amiga?.

Ammm si, tu lo eres no- pregunta crooler.

Si, si lo soy- dice eris- pensando- ¿Por qué no llega el fin del mundo?

Oye, porque le dice plantas malas- pregunta crooler.

Son plantas que se usan para el mal- dice eris.

Crooler recordó la vez que tubo un libro blanco, que tenia el contenido de plantas persuasivas.

Crooler vio la sección bien y ve que falta un libro.

Eris aca falta un libro- dice crooler.

Si, plantas persuasivas, nadie lo a leído, creo que se lo llevaron los cuervos cuando invadieron el espiral- dice eris.

Eris volteo y crooler saca el libro blaco y dice.

Lo encontré en el suelo- miente crooler.

Que- pregunta eris y voltea a ver a crooler.

Bueno, ponlo en el lugar que falta- dice eris.

Crooler pone el libro en el lugar donde estaba vacío.

Crooler, segura que no estas con fiebre- pregunta eris.

Si estoy segura- dice crooler algo molesta.

Segura- pregunto eris.

Si segura- dice crooler

Segura- pregunta otra vez eris.

Crooler se colmo y grito.

SI SEGURA PORQUE NO MEJOR CIERRA EL PI- crooler se tapo la boca.

Crooler ve a eris la cual estaba asustada

Disculpa eris, es que trato de cambiar desde que llegaron mis padres- dice crooler.

Tratas de cambiar- pregunta eris.

Si- dice crooler.

Porque- pregunta eris.

Por Cai….. es decir por mis padres- dice crooler algo nerviosa porque casi dijo el nombre de Cai-T.

Cai-T eh- dice eris con la cara picara.

Jajá no es lo que piensas- dice crooler.

Te gusta- dice eris.

No no no nunca- dice crooler.

Nunca digas nunca porque del cielo cae- dice eris.

Crooler se sonrojo.

Que no me gusta lo veo como un amigo, además que diría Carol, de seguro se enojaría- dice crooler.

Si o tal vez le gustaría ser la madrina de su boda- dice eris.

Crooler se sonrojo mas.

Ya vámonos amiga- dice crooler.

Las dos sonríen y se van del espiral águila, pero crooler se sonrojaba mas ya que dentro del Jet eris cantaba.

Crooler le gusta Cai-T crooler le gusta Cai-T lero lero- canta eris.

Al llegar al pantano crooler sale sonrojada y eris riendo.

Que paso, porque esta sonrojada crooler- pregunta laval.

Ella… le- dice eris.

Crooler pone una cara de molesta.

Esta bien no dire nada- dice eris.

Que cosa- pregunta Cai-T.

Nada- dice crooler sonrojada.

Si nada- dice eris.

Todos se quedaro mirando que extraño actúan.

Chao amiga- dice crooler y se va.

Es tu amiga- pregunta cragger.

Si. Responde eris.

O_O- todos menos Cai-T y Carol.

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4: para ti

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Legends of chima capitulo 4: para ti

Era de noche y los padres de crooler y cragger, contrataron a un cura, para EXSORCISAR A CROOLER.

Ellos creyeron que crooler estaba poseída y fueron todos hasta Cai-T, Carol, Eris, Worriz, Razar, Cragger, Laval, Rogon, hasta el mismo lagravis al cuarto de crooler.

Todos rodearon la cama de crooler ella seguía durmiendo, y el cura le pone agua bendita en la frente de crooler, ella solo gime del fastidio.

Es encerio- susurra Cai-T.

Si- susurran todos menos Carol y el.

Como pueden creer que crooler esta poseída- susurra Cai-T.

Ella a actuado muy extraña- susurra cragger.

Que coño les pasa- susurra Carol.

El cura comenzó a decir palabras en latin y crooler solo gemia del fastidio ya que no le gustaba el ruido, y todos creyeron que el demonio estaba saliendo.

Cai-T le parecía linda a crooler cuando dormia pacíficamente.

Crooler voltea pero con la cara funciendo el ceño.

Entonces paso lo que menos esperaban crooler era sonámbula y abofeteo cinco beses a cragger y se fue a dormir.

o.O- todos estaban wow.

Te lo merecias- susurra Cai-T.

Au- susurra cragger.

Entonces crooler agarra la cola de Cai-T como si fuera un peluche.

O_O- todos estaban sorprendidos.

Ya se regalarle- pensaba Cai-T.

Entonces con delicadeza saca su cola.

El cura se va del cuarto indignado.

Todos también salieron del cuarto de crooler y se fueron a dormir.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Crooler despierta se baña, se viste y sale afuera a tomar desayuno donde todos la esperaban, y dijo.

Vaya dormi bien, pero sentí algo frio en mi frente como si me hubiera caído un poco de agua- dice crooler.

Sus padres hermano, Carol y Cai-T ya sabían que era por el agua bendita que le cayo a crooler.

Deseguro es una gotera, mandare algunos guardia para que vean- dice crominus desviando su mirada a otra parte.

Ok- dice crooler.

Crooler te tengo un ragalo- dice Cai-T.

Que- se pregunto crooler.

Entonces Cai-T saca un oso de peluche y le da a crooler.

Gracias esta bonito- dice crooler.

No como tu… es decir, si verdad- dice Cai-T totalmente nevioso.

Crooler solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Cai-T.

HIJA- grito crominus.

Si pa- pregunta crooler con una sonrisa.

No me puedo enojar con esa sonrisa- dice crominus.

Todos estaba impresionados por la actitud de los dos, parecían novios.

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5: un beso

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Legends of chia capitulo 5: un beso

Todos estaban afuera esperando a Cai-T y a crooler, que aun estaban adentro.

Porque se tardan- pregunta Carol.

No lo- responde Cragger.

Entonces salen Cai-T y Crooler.

Que les sucede, porque llamaron al cura- pregunta crooler.

Quien te dijo- pregunto crominus.

Cai-T- dice crooler.

Chismoso- dice eris.

Como sea, adonde vamos- pregunto crooler.

A la siempre roca- responde laval.

El siempre escoje los lugares maravillosos- dice eris.

Uh, eris puedo sert la madrina de tu boda con laval- pregunta crooler.

QUE- dice eris sonrojada- y yo puedo ser la madrina de tu boda con Cai-T.

QUE- dijo crooler sonrojada.

Todos comenzaron a reir, menos laval, Cai-T que estaban sonrojados y Crominus furioso al nivel supersayayinmegaDIOS.

Todos los chicos fueron a la siempre roca.

Que lindo amanecer- dice crooler.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos de lo que dijo crooler.

No es ta bonito, claro lo único que me parece extra hermoso eres tu- dice CaiT- pensando- espera que dije.

Q- que dijistes Cai- Cai-T-pregunta crooler sonrojada y nerviosa.

Uhhhh- dice eris.

Cállate eris- dice crooler.

Cai-T estaba a punto de decir algo pero.

Hay crooler, el me tubo en mercado todo el mendigo dia para comprarte ese osito de felfa que tienes, sin contar que le preguntaba casi a todas la chicas que le gustaría una chica, pero todas decían dinero, y el estaba a punto de retirar veinte quilates de oro para ti, yo le di una cahetada y le dije un osito de felfa y se detuvo con los quilates de oro- dice Carol.

Hermana cierra el osico- dice Cai-T.

Todos pusieron la cara como si te dijeran que….¨invítame a la boda¨

No me miren a si- dice Cai-T.

Cuando Cai-T voltea no ve a crooler, ya que esta por los nervios se fue.

Oh no- dice Cai-T.

Que pasa, romeo perdió a su Julieta- dice worriz.

Cai-T en impulso golpeo en la cara a worriz y se fue, y por los nervios se tiro desde arriba y fue cayendo y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo el se aferro a una piedra salida de la siempre roca.

Todos estaban O.o ¿Qué paso?

Cai-T monto su speedor y se fue al pantano, cuando llego ve sentada en un tronco a una sonrojada crooler y todavía pensaba en voz alta.

Que fue lo que dijo, acaso le gusto- pensaba en voz alta crooler.

Cai-T creía que deseguro ella no lo amaba y que olvido el dia en que el la beso a ella en la piscina.

Bueno, el me beso en la iscina aun no puedo olvidar eso- dice crooler.

SI- grito Cai-T de alegría.

CAI-T- grito crooler sorprendida.

Jajá, disculpa si te asuste es que yo estaba hablando con alguien- miente Cai-T.

Y donde esta ese alguien- pregunta crooler.

Se fue corriendo- miente Cai-T.

Sabes que es lo que odio de un chico, que mientan- dice crooler.

Cambiando el tema, te gustaría salir con migo- pregunta Cai-T.

Yo- pregunta crooler.

Sip- dice Cai-T.

O ok- dice crooler.

Entonces los dos entraron al castillo.

Oye, antes de salir déjame arreglarme- dice crooler y se va asu cuarto.

Ok- dice Cai-T.

Crominus y Crunket escuchaban todo lo que hablaban .

Salir a donde- susurra crominus.

Creo que van a tener una cita- susurra crunket.

Sobre mi cadáver- susurra crominus.

Hay crominus deja de ser sobreprotector con crooler- dice crunket.

Quédate aquí- dice crominus y sale.

Oye Cai-T a donde vas con mi hija- pregunta crominus.

Cai-T trago saliva.

Amm yo amm al al cine- dice vnervioso Cai-T.

Ok, que van a ver en el cine- pregunta crominus.

Este….. una película romántica- dice Cai-T.

ROMANTICA SOBRE MI CADAVER- grito crominus y se abalanza sobre Cai-T, pero crunket agarra de la cola y lo jala.

Cai-T se sorprendio de lo que casi hace Crominus.

Sale crooler con una blusa color lila, con una mini falda color lila y con un cinturón rojo.

Cai-T casi le da derrame nasal XD.

Crooler baja las escalera y saca a Cai-T del trance.

Cai-T vamos- dice crooler.

Cai-T agarra la mano de crooler y se van al cine.

Al llegar crooler hablo.

Que película vamos a ver- pregunta crooler.

Este…..se llama flor lila- Cai-T.

ESA NO ES UNA PELCULA ROMANTICA- pregunta sorprendida crooler.

Sip- responde Cai-T,

Cai-T pago las entrada y fueron al salón, hay habían muchos enamorados ellos se sentaron y vieron que la película estaba comenzando.

DESPUES DE UNA HORA

Estaba pasando por la película una escena romántica, flor lila (a si se llama la actriz) estaba siendo besada por roben (nombre del actor)

Todos se estaban besando menos Cai-T y Crooler.

Crooler voltea a la derecha para evitar a los que se están besando, pero fue mala idea porque al lado derecho estaba Cai-T y ella voltea a la izquierda.

Cai-T quería dar el primer paso a si que le dio a Crooler un beso en la mejilla, ella luego volteo y ve a Cai-T a los ojos, y se acercaron y se besaron en los labios por unos bueno diez minutos y se separaron.

Eso fue….- dice crooler.

Genial- dice Cai-T.

Lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta es que un paparazi los vio y les tomo muchísimas fotos para el periódico de mañana.

Los dos se fueron al pantano y comenzaron a hablar.

Oye crooler- si de - pregunta crooler.

Ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos, eres mi novia- pregunta Cai-T.

Sip- dice Crooler y le dio un beso en los labios a Cai-T y se fue a su cuarto.

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué pasara mañana?

¿Cuáles serán sus reaciones al ver el periódico?

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6: nueva noticia

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Legends of chima capitulo 6: noticia nueva

En el pantano todo estaba pacific, crooler se desperto, pero tenia algo mas de sueño a si que se echo a dormer de nuevo.

Cuando crominus y crunket van a ver a sus soldados ellos ya sabían sobre la relación de crooler y cai-t, y crominus y crunket no entendían nada.

En el templo del león, paso lo mismo, lagravis estaba tomando desayuno con su hijo laval, cuando agarra el periódico lagravis, el escupe café, encima de el.

QUEEEEEE- grito lagravis.

Que paso- pregunta laval.

Lagravis le muestra el periódico.

QUEEEEEE- grito laval.

EN EL ESPIRAL AGUILA.

Lo sabia- dice eris.

Shhhh- un águila chita a eris.

Disculpa- dice ella.

EN EL PANTANO DE CAI-T.

QUEEE CON LA PRINCESA CROOLER- grito el padre.

QUEEEEE- grito la madre.

Al fin ya tiene novia- dice el padre.

EN EL PANTANO

Crooler decidio despertaser y cuando se ducha se viste y sale se choca con Cai-T

Hola- dice el

Hola- dice ella

Los dos bajan la escaleras y se sentaron juntos.

Hola- dice los novios uuhh

Hola- responde ellos

Crominus que estaba con un pedaso de carne en la boca se asfixia con la carn e al ver el periódico.

Crunket ayudo a crominus con un buen palmaso en la espalda y cuando crominus recupero la calma grito.

PRINCIPE CAI-T Y PRINCESA CROOLER TIENEN UNA RELACION SECRETA- grito crominus.

O_O- crooler y cai-t no sabían que decir.

QUEEEEEE- gritaron crunket y cragger.

Entonces vienen muchos paparazis y de paso, laval, eris, rogon , gorzar y worriz, y ellos empujaron para un lado a los paparazis y entraron al castillo.

Y comenzaron a grita

AJA LO SABIA- grita eris.

OH MY GAT- grita gorzar.

ROCAAA- grito rogon.

CREI QUE TENIAMOS ALGO- grita worriz.

NO TUBIMOS NADA- grito crooler.

POR EL MONTE CAVORA- grito laval.

LAGRAVISSSS- grito Cai-T.

NOOOOOO- grito laval.

Entonces de golpe entraron los paparaxis y empujando a los chicos, se acercaron a la pareja y le comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

1 paparazi: princesa ¿lo ama?

Crooler: claro

2 paprazi: príncipe ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

Cai-t: apenas ayer

3 paparazi: príncipe ¿le quito la virginidad a la princesa?

Cai-t: NO

4 paparazi: ¿Cuántos besos se han dado?

Cai-T y Crooler: UNO

5 paparazi: ¿se piensan casar?

Cai-T: SI

Crooler: O.o

6 paparazi: ¿Cuál fue la reacción de los padres de la princesa?

Crunket: feliz

Cragger: intermedio

Crominus: LO MATO

Crominus saco una moto cierra

Cai-T: wow

7 paparazi: ¿pueden dar un besito para que la novedad sea verdadera?

Crooler: no molestes

Cai-T: si además esto es incomodo

8 paparazi: no nos vamos hasta que se den un beso

Crooler: ah, solo un beso.

Cai-T y Crooler se dieron un beso y los paparazis le tomaron fotos y se fueron.

Los dos se separaron, y cuando voltean ven a cromins atados.

O_O que paso- pregunta crooler.

Lo ate- dice crunket.

Jjajajajajajjajajajaja- rie Cai-T

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. Chapter 7: mi ex y secretos

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

legends of chima capitulo 7: mi ex y secretos

Todos estaban tranquilos menos cai-t y crooler ya todos los días a primera hora de la mañana los paprasis vienen hacerles preguntas a los dos.

Un dia ellos estuvieron alfin tranquilos haci que fueron haber a sus amigos, pero grande fue la sorpre para crooler, ya que un león de melena cafe yamado lennox estaba con ellos.

Caite vámonos- dijo crooler.

Ok, pero primero saludemos y luego nos vamos- dijo el.

Lennox le lanza a crooler un mirada picara y crooler se sonrojo, caite noto la mirada y el sonrojo pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Hola crooler- dijo lennox.

Hola lennox- saludo ella.

Se conocen- pregunto caite.

Si pues yo soy su ex dijo el.

QUE- gritaron todossi tiene razón yo era su novia pero le termine ya que solo me quería por interés- dijo crooler.

Si ella tiene razón pero eh cambiado y quisiera regresar contigo- dijo lennox.

Vete a la mierda bola de pelos super desarrolada- dijo crooler.

Caite se impresiono por la actitud de crooler ella no era haci, pero claro el no sabia el pasado de crooler.

No seas estúpida- dijo lennox.

Caite le dio un golpe a lennox y lo mando conte las escaleras entonces caite saco su espada y lennox también y comenzaron a pelear, rápidamente lagravis intervino.

Paren la disfuta- dijo lagravis.

Es disputa no disfuta- dijo laval.

Y que dije- pregunto lagravis.

Disfuta- dijo laval.

Y tu que dijistes- pregunto lagravis.

Disputa- dijo lagravis.

Y que dije yo- pregunto lagravis.

Y haci siguió un reto.

Lennox se fue todos estaban algo incomodos por la pelea.

Hay que hablar- dijo cai a crooler.

Los demás se acercaron.

A solas- dijo el.

Los dos se fueron a una zona apartada del pantano.

Haber crooler, dime algo que no sepa de ti- dijo cai.

Este….- decía crooler.

Crooler vi tu comportamiento con lennox y encima no me dijistes que tenias un ex dijo caite.

Me promete que no diras nada- pregunto crooler.

Si- dijo cai.

Yo soy mas falsa- dijo ella.

Falsa- pregunto caite

Yo… cuando mis padres tuvieron un accidente, creíamos que ellos estaban muertos y ahí fue cuando inicie yo la guerra, use plantas persuasivas en contra de cragger haciéndolo mi títere y el asi robaba el chi, pero habeces el no lo lograba a si que yo con alguno lobos robamos el chi, y haci yo convertirme en reina de chima pero cai en mi propio juego y cragger me encerro, pero regresaron mis padres y me liberaron- decía crooler.

Caite oia con atencio todos.

Y encima este no es mi luc- dijo ella.

Crooler comenzó a llorar, caite la abrazo y le dijo.

Deseguro tubistes problemas pero lo importante es que cambiastes, pero por que- pregunto caite.

Por ti- dijo ella.

Por mi- pregunto el.

Si crei que me rechazarias si te ostraba como era enrealidad- dijo ella.

Cree que en momento que te vi en esa piscina me enamore de ti de como era y además te vi comer todos esos bocadillos- dijo el.

Es que no hab ia comido ese dia- dijo ella.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y los dos fueron al pantano a dormir.

Caite acompaño hasta la puerta del cuarto de ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse…

Caite espera- dijo ella.

Si que pasa- pregunto el.

Podrias que darte a dormir conmigo es que tengo miedo- dijo ella sonrojada.

Claro- dijo el.

Ambos entraron y se quedaron dormidos en la cama abrazados, pero…. Creo que fue mala idea a quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de la hija de un rey que casi lo mata solo por ser su novio.

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8: operacion caite

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Legends of chima capitulo 8: operacion caite

Ya era de mañana los pajarito ayudando a sus hijos volar un bello sol ardiente y un cocodrilo que esta siendo persegido por otro cocodrilo.

AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA- grita cai-te.

Ven aca idiota- dice crominus con una enorme hacha.

Laval, eris, cragger, carol, worriz, gorzar, y crooler veian el expectaculo.

Como sucedió esto- pregunta laval.

Bueno, caite y yo estábamos durmiendo juntos cuando….- crooler fue interrumpida por cragger.

QUE LO MATO YO- dijo cragger sacando su espada y persiguiendo a caite.

Como decía mientras estábamos durmiendo yo ya me había despertado, pero entro mi madre y mi padre a mi cuarto y me ise la dormida, cuando…..

Flashblack

Crominus comenzo a gritar.

POV CROOLER

QUEEEEEE- grito crominus.

Yo me reguntaba por que, entonces recorde que invite a cai-te a dormir conmigo.

Mi padre con su hacha casi decapita a caite, pero yo lo empuje eh ise que se callera de la cama y despertó y vio a mi padre y comenzó a corretearlo y asi fue como el esta ahorita siendo perseguidopor mi padre.

FIN DEL POV CROOLER

Fin del flashblack

Y porque lo invitastes a dormir- pregunto eris.

Tenia miedo- dijo crooler sonrrojada.

Pero dut tienes que ayudarlo- dice gorzar.

Pensé en algo pero no se si funcionara- dice crooler.

Que cosa- pregunta worriz.

Crooler se levanta y agarra un enorme palo ella se acerca a su padre y a su hermanos y…

POM POM

Crooler los había golpeado para salvar a caite.

Viufff crei que seria mi fin- dice caite.

Si jaja- dice crooler y le dau un esito a caite en la mejilla.

Despiertan crominus y cragger

Que paso, espera…. TU- dijo crominus al ver a caite.

Me va a matar- dice caite.

Cuando vinistes- pregunto crominus y cragger.

o.O creo que les di muy fuerte- dice crooler.

Todos comenzaron a reírse.

Fin del cap dos.


	9. Chapter 9: quiero ver como eras

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Legends of chima capitulo 9: quiero ver como eras

Pasaron dos días para trata de que crominus y cragger recuperasen la memoria.

Entonces caite estaba con crooler paseando por los campos.

Crooler tengo que hablar contigo- dice caite.

Que cosa- pregunta ella.

Crooler quiero que todo este dia actúes como eras antes- dice el.

QUE- grita ella.

Y ponte tu luc verdadero- dice el.

QUE- grita ella.

Solo quiero ver como eras- dice el y la besa en la frente.

Ok- dice ella.

Caite y crooler regresan al pantano y crooler entra en su cuarto y busca sus aros y se los pone.

Ella sale de su cuarto y va con caite.

Caite se la quedo mirando parecía una chica rebelde.

Bueno….actua como antes- dice caite.

Crooler pone una mueca y golpea a caite en el brazo.

Hay- dice el.

Idiota- dice ella y se va al mercado.

Caite se impresiono ¿asi actuaba?

Los dos se van al mercado.

Crooler ve un libro en la tienda de las águilas y cuando el alguila voltea para ver a otro lado ella toma el libro y lo esconde por atrás y se van.

Crooler eso fue robo- dice caite.

Disculpa….si quieres dejo….de ser yo misma- dice crooler.

No….sigue- dice el.

Entonces pasa eris con laval y crooler hace con su cola que ellos se cayeran de cara.

Muajajajaja idiotas- dice ella.

Que….REGRESO- grito eris.

Regreso- pregunta caite- que regreso.

El mal- dice laval y ellos se fueron corriendo.

Caite ve como glona toma su helado y crooler lo vota al suelo.

Pasaron dos horas y crooler seguía haciendo sus maldades.

Entonces caite y crooler estaban senatdos en un tronco y ella se quito sus aros.

Que pasa- pregunta caite.

A pesar de que lo disfrute me siento mal- dice ella.

Caite la mira con orgullo.

Que pasa- pregunta crooler.

Es que…..estas arrepentida es normal- dice el.

Los dos se dan un beso en los labios y se van.

Fin del capitulo 9


	10. Chapter 10

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Legends of chima capitulo 10: malentendido P1

Despues de un par de dias todo a sido algo... Bueno... Malo... Para todos ya que caite le dijo a crooler que siguiera siendo ella misma no tenia que fingir, todo el tiempo molestaba a cragger, molestaba a erisxlaval tambien habeces sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta robaba chi con caite el aria todo lo que su novia quisiera.

Un dia ella le pidio que le quitara una orbe de chi a worriz el con un poco de mal gusto lo hizo golpeo a worriz y le quito la orbe.

OYE INVESIL- grito worriz.

LO SIENTO- grito caite.

Caite fue corriendo hacia un tronco donde estaba crooler esperando a caite.

Lo ise amor- dijo caite.

Crooler dio una sonrisa y luego lo beso en los labios.

Eso fue genial- dijo crooler.

Crooler vio un pequeño disgusto en caite.

Que pasa- pregunto crooler.

Esque... No me gusto hacerlo crooler, estubo mal- dijo caite.

Dijistes que no te importaba mi verdadero ser y ahora te quejas- pregunta crooler disgustada.

No... Lo que pasa es que digo es.. - dice caite pero fue interrumpido.

Es que? Se que es malo pero es mejor- dijo crooler.

No se porque salgo contigo- dijo ciate.

QUE- pregunto crooler.

No... Lo losiento no quise decir... - dice caite pero fue interrumpido.

Mejor nos damos un tiempo caite- dijo crooler.

Crooler se fue al templo del leon disgustada por la charla que tubo.

Que acabo de hacer- pregunta caite.

EN EL TEMPLO LEON

Porque sale conmigo, el es un lindo idiota- dijo crooler.

Vaya vaya que linda vista tengo- dijo alguien detras de crooler.

Caite si eres tu no estoy de humor- dijo crooler que aun no veia al de atras.

No me compares con ese idiota- dijo el de atras

Oye quien te crees para insultar a mi... - crooler habia volteado y ve a lennox a su ex.

Disculpa si te hice enojar- dijo lenox.

Yo... Vete- dijo crooler.

Te noto deprimoda, sucedio algo- pregunto lenox.

Y a ti que te interesa- dijo crooler.

Ah vamos crooler solo quiero hablar clntigo como amigos- dijo lenox.

Y porque te voy a contar- pregunta crooler.

Porque somos amigos- dijo lenox mientras toca el hombre de crooler.

No me toques- dijo crooler.

Lenox saca la mano.

Disculpa- dijo lenox.

Bueno te contare- dijo crooler.

DESPUES DE RELATO

Tu novio no sabe apreciar- dijo lenox.

Si... - dice crooler.

Oye se que te puede subir el animo- dijo lenox.

Que cosa- pregunto crooler.

Ven sigueme- dijo lenox.

A donde- pregunto crooler.

Ya sabras- dijo lenox

CONTINUARA...


	11. Chapter 11

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Legends of chima capitulo 10: malentendido P2

Lenox lleva a crooler detras de una roca, añfrente de la roca se encntraba laval y eris besandoce.

Haber crooler... Que odia un leon- pregunta lenox.

El agua- responde crooler.

Y que odia una aguila- pregunta lenox.

Las plumas de otra ave- dijo crooler.

Bueno... - dijo lenox.

Lenox saca un balde de agua y entonces le hecho a laval el agua.

WHAA- grito laval.

Lenox saca un monto de plumas y la lanza a eris.

AH PLUMAS- grito eris.

Los dos se fueron corriendo asustado de lo que paso.

Jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja- reian lenox y crooler.

Hay lenox hace tiempo que no rieo asi jajajaja- dice crooler.

Yo tambien digo lo mismo- dijo lenox.

Los dos pararon de reir y sevan a molestar a los demas.

Lenox hizo globos de a agua y con crooler lo lanza a todos los animales.

DESPUES DE SUS TRABESURAS.

jajajaja- reia lenox.

Eso fue genial- dijo crooler.

Oye crooler quieres ver algo mas- pregunta lenox.

Claro- dijo crooler.

Entonces lenox y crooler fueron al templo y lenox agarra una chi.

Esto fue por ti- dijo lenox.

Crooler sonrio alegremente.

Entonces los dos se fueron a pasear.

Caite quien estaba en el parque triste veia la escena donde crooler y lenox hablaban

Que hace crooler con el- pregunta caite.

Caite se oculta detras de los arbustos y oye la conversacion.

Oye crooler te gustaria ir... A la feria- pregunta lenox.

Lo siento lenox pero caite ya me invito sera para la proxima, adios- dijo crooler y se fue.

Lenox entonces se fue a su tribu.

Croolee me esta engañando con ptro como es posible, crooler es mala pero no tanto para engañarme- se dijo caite.

CONTINUARA...


	12. Chapter 12

The kiss that changed everthing (español)

Legends of chima capitulo 12: malentendido P3

Despues de esto pasaron dos diasy ya era de noche y caite algunas veces se alejaba de crooler, hasta el punto de hacerla llorar, entonces cragger fue hablar con el.

Caite- dijo cragger.

Que pasa- pregunto caite.

Porque te alejas de mi hermana- pregunta cragger.

Si te lo digo nunca me crearas- dijo caite.

Dime- dijo cragger.

No- dijcasi te.

Cragger seguia insitiendo y caite siempre decia que no hasta que porfin lo grito de golpe.

CREO QUE TU HERMANA ME ESTA ENGAÑANDO CON LENOX- grito caite.

Cragger le dio un puñete en la cara a caite.

Mi hermana podra ser todo lo que pienses pero ella JAMAS TE ENGAÑARIA- dijo cragger y se fue.

Aunch... Tal vez tenga razon... Que hora serán - pregunto casi te y vio que era muy tarde.

HAY NO CROOLER LA DEJE PLANTADA-grito caite y se fue rapidamemte a la feria.

Caite corrio y corrio hasta sentir que las piernas querin separarse de su cuerpo para descansar pero no paro y cuando llego...

Pero que- dijo caite.

Caite estaba en lla entrada de la feria y veia a crooler rei junto a lenox, ya que lenox hacia caras graciosas y encima lanzaba globos a la gente.

Caite entro a la feria y se le acerco a lenox y... Bueno ya saben que hace un tipo celoso, caite le dio un puñete en el rostro y cuando callo al piso lenox, caite empezo a patearlo.

CAITE BASTA- dijo crooler y se puso defrente de lenox, pero... Caite decasulidad golpeo a crooler.

Agh- dijo crooler adolorida del golpe.

Crooler yo... - dijo caite.

Pero entonces un grupo de guardias agarro a caite y se lo llevo lejos.

Cragger quien estaba ahi fue a ver a su hermana

Estas bien- pregunto cragger.

Si- dijo ella y se levanto media adolorida.

Lenox se paro de golpe y ve a crooler.

ESTAS BIEN- pregunto lenox.

Aj si- dijo crooler.

Todos se fueron de la feria.

EN EL PANTANO

NO PUEDO CREERLO, NO SOLO GOLPEAS A ALGUIEN SIN RAZON SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN GOLPEASTES A MI HIJA- grito crominus.

Lo siento- dijo caite.

TE DIJE BIEN SI TU LLA HACIAS LLORAR TE MANDARIA AL CALABOSO PERO ESA ES DECICION DE MI HIJA- dijo crominus y entra crooler.

Porque... Golpeastes a lenox sin ninguna razon- dijo crooler.

Es que... Te vi con lenox en el parque- dijo caite.

Y eso qué tiene que ver sólo por eso golpeas a lenox eres un idiota- dijo crooler.

Es que crei que tu... - dijo aite.

Que yo que- pregunta crooler.

Crei que me engañabas con lenox- dijo caite.

Crunket le da una bofetada a caite.

Crooler jamas aria eso- dijo crunket.

Pasaron minutos desde a bofetada.

Mejor arreglemos esto en la mañana- dijo crominus.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
